


Distrust

by Kikico



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Comfort, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Lime, Loss of Trust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Sports, Teen Romance, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikico/pseuds/Kikico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{One-shot} Las locuras pueden justificarse si son capaces de otorgar la confianza que el otro necesita, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Abe: "Sólo puedo hacer esto contigo porque confío en ti, así que tú también debes confiar en ti mismo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ookiku Furikabutte (Oofuri/Big Windup!) y sus personajes pertenecen a Asa Higuchi.
> 
> N/A: Cuando escribí esto no había acabado la primera temporada del anime y menos me he leído el manga (y sigo sin hacerlo), así que igualmente me disculpo si es que hay algún error temporal o de sucesos (aunque bien podía quedar entremedio de los entrenamientos). Necesitaba escribir un AbeMiha, los encontré demasiado tiernos desde el primer capítulo, así que no podía quedarme tranquila hasta haber hecho algo de ellos. Me esforcé para hacerlo lo más parecido a los personajes, realmente espero haberlo logrado.
> 
> Sin agregar nada más, ¡ojalá lo disfruten!

 

**Distrust**

**E** l tratar de animar a Mihashi antes de cada partido ya se había vuelto una costumbre para Abe. A pesar de que ya llevaban un poco más de un mes practicando y teniendo juegos amistosos con otras escuelas, el pitcher siempre parecía a punto de morir de un ataque cardíaco al comienzo de cada enfrentamiento, poniendo morisquetas extrañas y temblando como gelatina de puro nerviosismo. Incluso, mantenía su mala costumbre de dar notorios respingos cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra y su leve tartamudeo al hablar se acrecentaba, demostrando que seguía sin estar seguro de sí mismo y de sus capacidades latentes. Tal parecía que los halagos que el cátcher le otorgaba no estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado, ya que las cosas seguían siendo igual que en un comienzo: las manos de Ren frías como un témpano y Abe desesperándose sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El castaño no lograba advertir que sus lanzamientos no decaían ni en calidad ni precisión durante los partidos, y que efectivamente eran buenos. ¿Por qué no podía ver lo que Abe sí? Mihashi era un buen pitcher, aunque tuviera dificultades para metérselo en la cabeza y se enfrascara en negarlo cada vez que podía. Por eso Takaya estaba seguro que si quería volverlo el as y dedicarse a él completamente durante estos tres años, una buena manera de empezar sería tratar de aumentarle su confianza perdida aunque fuera un poco. Si querían llegar al Kōshien, era indispensable mantener una actitud positiva y buena autoestima, siendo un pensamiento que el receptor compartía.

Una vez, durante las charlas motivacionales que la entrenadora solía hacerle antes de las prácticas matutinas, le escuchó mencionar que una buena manera de entregarle confianza al otro era demostrándole el cariño que se le tenía. En ese preciso momento, la imagen del alterado y tembloroso pitcher cruzó por la mente de Abe, sintiendo como si la mujer le estuviera hablando exclusivamente a él y de su problema. De seguro Momoe sólo estaba enfatizando en la importancia del compañerismo y de formar un fuerte vínculo como equipo; pero el moreno, a pesar de haber comprendido hacia donde iba el punto de lo que ella había mencionado, se mantuvo pensante durante toda la primera parte de la práctica de aquel día, como si María le hubiese entregado una pista infalible y él sólo necesitase resolver el misterio por el bien de Ren.

¿Cómo podría demostrar todo el cariño que le tenía a Mihashi de una manera sencilla? Era visible que decirle que le gustaba como pitcher no había funcionado del todo, y ni siquiera cuando le había dicho directamente que le gustaba como persona había conseguido un gran cambio en la actitud avergonzada del chico. Aparentemente se requería de una acción aún más franca, algo que resultara impactante y manifestara toda la confianza que Takaya había depositado —y seguía manteniendo intacta— en su lanzador.

Pero… ¿cuál? Hasta el momento no se le ocurría nada, aunque darse por vencido no era una opción. Trataba de pensar en algo al mismo tiempo que no le quitaba la vista al rostro asustado del castaño que se encontraba de pie en el montículo, mientras recibía una y otra vez las pelotas dirigidas que este le lanzaba a modo de práctica. Observó sus grandes ojos miel bien abiertos, sus gruesas cejas inclinadas, su pequeña nariz respingada, la gota de sudor que le corría por la frente y sus labios que no dejaban de formar una fina línea de tanto que los fruncía. ¿Qué podía hacer para calmar esa expresión que tanto le molestaba?

Y en ese instante, tuvo una idea. La idea más estúpida que había tenido en su vida, pero que de esa manera quedaría absolutamente demostrado todo el aprecio que le tenía, e incluso podría ser el empuje que Mihashi tanto necesitaba para seguir adelante. Era un acto bastante osado, pero no tenía nada que perder. Es más, sólo podía pensar que aquello le daría bastante seguridad a Ren al ser la única persona en el mundo con el que sería capaz de realizar semejante locura. Debió habérsele jodido el cerebro, pero no quedaba de otra. Si con eso su cariño no quedaba claro y el pitcher no ganaba confianza, nada más lo haría (bueno, aparte de ganar los partidos y el Kōshien, pero eso ahora era asunto aparte).

Aun así, no pudo evitar morderse los labios al verse tan decidido.

Cuando por fin pudieron darse un descanso, todos los muchachos corrieron al banquillo para poder beber un poco de jugo de naranja-plátano que la mánager les había traído con antelación, agradeciéndole en el proceso. Sin embargo, luego de unas cortas charlas acerca de lo que estaban haciendo y sus progresos, poco a poco comenzaron a dispersarse ya que Momoe había ordenado realizar mantención del campo para poder continuar con la segunda parte del ejercicio. Abe se retrasó adrede, ya que sabía que Mihashi solía quedarse al último en estos casos. Efectivamente y tras echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, lo encontró de pie aun bebiendo de su vaso, dibujando una tonta sonrisa en su cara que de seguro era causada porque le había gustado el néctar. No obstante, tras pasar la última gota de líquido por su garganta y soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, hizo el ademán de querer encaminarse en busca de un rastrillo para poder ayudar a los demás, por lo que dejó el vaso a un lado y le dio la espalda al receptor. Ahí fue cuando Takaya reaccionó, acercándose con pasos rápidos y reteniéndolo con fuerza del brazo impidiendo que el joven pudiese moverse de su posición. Tal y como se lo esperaba, Ren se sobresaltó exageradamente y volteó con rapidez, encontrándose frente a frente con esos enormes ojos claros y asustadizos. El cátcher no pudo evitar tragar grueso pero tampoco quería echarse hacia atrás, así que lo observó con seriedad y sin emitir palabra, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que bien podría pasar como causa del cansancio. Sabía que haciendo eso estaba aterrando en demasía a su compañero haciéndole creer que iba a reprenderlo, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder despejar su cabeza y pensar con claridad. Era la primera vez que haría algo como eso y no estaba muy seguro de cómo llevarlo a cabo, sin contar que tener el rostro del pitcher tan cerca —y con su respiración tan agitada— no le estaba facilitando mucho las cosas.

Mihashi parecía tener la intención de preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, pero se mostraba bastante inseguro como para hacerlo. Y Abe tampoco estaba tomando en cuenta ese hecho. Tras asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca y aprovechándose del hecho de que todos parecían bastante concentrados en sus tareas, empujó al castaño contra un rincón al lado de los banquillos, escogiendo aquel que se veía más apartado del campo de visión de los demás. Ren ahogó un chillido, cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos y deformando aún más su expresión en una de pánico. Sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo al momento que su espalda chocó contra la pared de madera y el cuerpo de Takaya se interceptaba frente a él, como si fuera un matón de expresión suave, si eso era posible. De cualquier manera, creyó que lo mataría por una razón que no acababa de comprender pero que de seguro había sido su culpa.

—¿Abe-kun? —preguntó con cuidado, echando su cabeza lo más atrás posible para mantener su espacio. En sí la presencia del chico no le molestaba, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso al verse reflejado en esos oscuros ojos que cada vez parecían más profundos.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua al ver aquella reacción, pero continuó acorralando a su compañero sin mostrar la mínima intención de retirarse. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer ver a Mihashi lo importante que era para él, a pesar de esa dificultosa personalidad suya. Iba a otorgarle toda la confianza que requería, para poder afrontar juntos los obstáculos que vendrían una vez iniciaran los partidos oficiales y aplastar de una maldita vez la baja autoestima que este chico se tenía a sí mismo.

—Mihashi —habló con el tono de voz más suave que pudo lograr, tratando en lo posible de tranquilizar al muchacho—, no te preocupes, todo está bien. Sólo guarda silencio.

No esperó respuesta. Dicho eso, alzó ambos brazos y apresó con delicadeza los hombros de Ren, acercando su cuerpo al suyo en un cálido abrazo. Sintió como el pitcher se tensaba bajo su agarre, endureciendo los músculos de su espalda mientras balbuceaba varias incoherencias seguidas en su oído, las cuales poco a poco terminaron ahogándose hasta desaparecer a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Abe podía sentir la piel fría de su compañero calentándose con lentitud a pesar de que Mihashi no se aflojaba, pero en ningún momento hizo un ademán de querer apartarlo para romper el extraño contacto. Eso significó una buena señal para Takaya, quien después de mantener su rostro en el cuello del castaño aspirando su aroma a colonia y sudor apretó aún más su agarre, siendo finalmente correspondido con unos brazos torpes que se apoyaron sobre sus omóplatos. El pitcher, al ser un poco más bajo que el moreno, enterró completamente su rostro en su pecho y se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y unas terribles ganas de llorar, las cuales no fue capaz de controlar al verse en esa situación que no sabía describir a ciencia cierta.

El receptor se separó bruscamente al escucharlo repentinamente sollozar. Colocó una expresión contrariada al ver a Mihashi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios intentando reprimirse en vano. Eso no era buen indicio, porque pronto los necesitaría.

—¡Oye…! ¿Qué te pasa? —le consultó aguantándose las ganas de gritar, susurrando con contrariedad. Quizás debió haberse preocupado de que su tono de voz no sonase tan áspero—. ¿Por qué te pones a llorar de la nada?

¿No estaba tratando de darle seguridad? ¿Qué mierda había sucedido para que Mihashi reaccionara de esa forma? Podía haber sido inesperado, pero no era como si hubiese sido atrapado por un monstruo o un fantasma. ¿Acaso no le había correspondido al abrazo?

Ren aspiró sonoramente por la nariz.

—E-es que… nunca antes alguien… yo no… —calló—. ¿P-por qué…?

—Porque me preocupo por ti. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

El pitcher separó los labios mientras la punta de su nariz volvía a enrojecerse. De nada servía que se tallara los ojos una y otra vez, las lágrimas seguían asomándose indomables y acumulándose en su barbilla.

Abe le miró largamente, entretanto el lanzador le rehuía la vista. Soltó un suspiro breve para luego rascarse la nuca, no era necesario que el chico tuviera que seguir explicándose para entender la situación. A pesar de que habían tenido un partido amistoso contra Mihoshi hace ya un tiempo y se había reconciliado con sus excompañeros, nada quitaba el hecho de que había vivido atormentado por tres años desencadenando sus infinitas inseguridades. De seguro nunca en su vida un compañero de equipo había hecho una buena acción hacia él y le había importado su bienestar, recibiendo a cambio odio, exclusión e incluso una amenaza de romperle el brazo para sacarlo del camino. No era de extrañarse que una muestra de afecto le provocara un corto circuito al no estar acostumbrado, liberando su llanto.

Pero Abe cambiaría eso en ese preciso instante, y esperaba que para siempre.

Primero, sus puños apresaron las sienes del lanzador, ganándose unos cuantos quejidos por parte de este último. Se lo merecía por llorón, pero le preocupaba que pudiesen ser escuchados. Además, debía actuar rápido si no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus ausencias (sobre todo María, si querían continuar vivos), y así Ren podría mostrar algún avance en la segunda mitad que quedaba de la práctica. Por ende, sus manos bajaron lentamente de la cabeza a las mejillas de Mihashi, sosteniendo su rostro con dulzura. La impresión provocó que el castaño dejara por fin de gimotear, observando con sorpresa al cátcher mientras notaba que esos ojos negros seguían sin mostrar ni un ápice de enojo. Iba a morderse el labio inferior pero Abe no permitió que realizara esa acción negando con la cabeza, así que sólo se mantuvo quieto sintiendo un fulgor que le nacía del pecho y se acumulaba incómodamente en sus pómulos, justo debajo del toque de las palmas del moreno.

—Mihashi, me gustas como pitcher —murmuró Takaya acercando su rostro—. Deja de infravalorarte de una maldita vez, ya es hora de que confíes en ti mismo. Y yo te ayudaré a lograrlo, ¡así que deja de apretar los labios!

—¿Eh?

Esta vez el pitcher tampoco tuvo tiempo de decir palabra. Apenas Abe dejó de hablar, cerró los ojos y acortó aún más la distancia que los separaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta sentir su boca toparse con otro par de labios, notando que Mihashi le había hecho caso al dejar de fruncirlos, logrando así apreciar su suavidad. Se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, degustando solamente las cosquillas que aquel roce le provocaba y sorprendiéndose de que su acto temerario no le desagradara en lo absoluto. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía avergonzado, pero sólo se dedicó a dejar su mente en blanco para poder seguir adelante. De un momento a otro ladeó un poco la cabeza y decidió profundizar aquel contacto, presionando con mayor fuerza y empujando aún más el cuerpo del muchacho contra la pared, teniendo que apoyar una de sus manos contra la sucia madera y la otra trasladarla hacia la nuca del castaño para mayor comodidad. Estaba segurísimo de que Ren se encontraba en shock puesto que no hacía ningún movimiento y menos cooperaba, pero eso no le importaba: sabía que seguía allí por su respiración inconstante sobre su arco de cupido. Si este era el coraje que Mihashi necesitaba, no dudaría ser él quien tendría que otorgárselo. La verdad es que no requería hacer la gran cosa ya que el pitcher tenía la boca entreabierta por la impresión, pero aun así delineó lentamente el labio inferior del joven con la lengua succionándolo un poco, ganándose un jadeo del otro el cual aprovechó para poder ingresar sin problemas a su cavidad. Ren ahogó una exclamación y su cuerpo parecía debilitarse, así que Abe se cercioró de sostenerlo al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a juguetear tontamente con sus lenguas. Se sorprendió de que Mihashi, quien siempre tenía las manos frías, podría tener ese nivel de calidez en su interior. Ni idea donde había aprendido a hacer eso y era la primera vez que lo hacía, siendo el resultado espontáneo de su necesidad de querer hacer algo por él. Sólo podría besar—y con esa intensidad— a alguien con quien tuviera una enorme confianza y un cierto grado de intimidad, y en ese momento su principal deseo era haber podido transmitírselo al lanzador y que el muchacho lo hubiese comprendido fácilmente, tal como lo hacía con sus indicaciones.

« _Sólo puedo hacer esto contigo porque confío en ti, así que tú también debes confiar en ti mismo_ ». Eso era lo que pensaba, y se escuchaba demasiado sencillo para ser verdad.

Cuando se separaron, Abe respiraba con dificultad. Mantuvo la mirada baja por unos segundos, esperando normalizar su respiración y ganarle al nerviosismo que le provocaba volver a observar tan de cerca a esos ojos color miel. No obstante, era algo que debía hacer, así que antes de caer en la duda levantó la cabeza con decisión. Esperaba ver al pitcher con la mirada brillante demostrando seguridad, dejando atrás todo indicio de nerviosismo y sin ese molesto temblor constante de sus hombros. Incluso quizás podría contemplarlo con una sonrisa en esos labios finos.

Supo que había logrado todo lo contrario cuando lo vio desfallecer a sus pies, con el rostro rojísimo y sin reaccionar a su llamado.

«Debí haberlo tolerado» pensó Abe abochornado cuando ni siquiera Momokan fue capaz de traerlo de vuelta.


End file.
